


Dictation

by hpgirl18



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is still salty, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Team Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl18/pseuds/hpgirl18
Summary: Tony dictates a response to That Letter





	Dictation

“FRIDAY, Start recording”

_The hell Rogers?! What makes you think I’d use this piece of shit phone? Did you mean to insult me?_

_While I’m on the subject of insults_

_What the fuck was this letter supposed to achieve?! You’re the one that broke up the Avengers, not me._

_By running off like you did, you’ve proved everyone that said superheroes running around unchecked being a bad thing right. Did you think of that? I doubt it very much Mr “Sometimes my teammates don’t tell me things”  
You should have told me about my parents. Maybe then I wouldn’t have had to finance your search for their murderer. Oh wait, that’s why you didn’t tell me! You weren’t sparing me, or yourself. You were just selfish. Wait, that counts as an agenda right? You’re full of it. “Governments have agendas”? The only agenda I saw was yours. Maybe you need to learn what the word means._

_And that whole “the Avengers are yours” shit? Can you even count, or did you not learn that in the Forties? Me and Vision do not the Avengers make._

_I’m not pulling you out of this fire, and in fact I hope you get burned. If I ever see you again, it will be too soon. Stay the hell away from me, and keep your precious “Bucky” with you._

_You never know, I might just try to kill my Mother’s murderer again, can’t be too sure._

_You almost killed me, and then you have the gall to insult me with your complete bullshit “apology”_

_Screw you Rogers, and the horse you rode in on._

Dictated from my StarkPhone

“Shall I send this to His Majesty Boss?”  
“Attach a copy of my proposed amendments FRIDAY. No need to waste the bandwidth.”  
“Yes Boss”

[message sent]


End file.
